The Angels Take The World
by RosePen
Summary: Thanks to Metatron's beguilement of the Angel Castiel, all Angels have been expelled from Heaven, raining down on Earth like a meteor shower. As part of the "Angel Trial," Castiel becomes a human, and must work together to fix what Metatron has done. ** Made for someone special. Includes: Violence, Language, Sexual Moments (Only Mentioned), and eventual Destiel. **


"C- Cas is that you?" Dean yelled, his voice full of desperation and shock. He wasn't aware of anything after Castiel left his side to go see about Metatron and Naomi, the latter of whom was killed by the first. "Y- yes! Dean." Castiel responded, looking over to the man to his side, whose cellphone he was borrowing to make the call. Castiel sighed, irritated by the mortal's lack of patience. "Do you _mind_? The fate of the universe hangs on this phone call!" At that moment, Castiel wished he had his essence back, at least so he could incapacitate the man standing before him. The unnamed man back off, a bit scared, and decided to give Castiel his moment on the phone. Dean, hearing the whole thing, sighed to himself, listening to 'junkless' get rid of the man.

"As I was saying, I'm alive, but worse – I'm human," Castiel admitted. Dean was rather speechless after that. He didn't want to admit it, but that brought back memories of Zachariah's future, where Castiel was a human in the fight against Lucifer, who had Sam's body as a vessel. "_Son of a bitch!_ Well, where are you, Cas?" Dean asked, looking at his sleeping brother, who was laid next to him in the Impala. Castiel looked around, seeing no nearby signs, the almost-empty road being a rather eyesore. "In the middle of nowhere… Where can we meet to determine our next move?" Castiel asked, his tone displaying a great determination. He was used, abused, and furious right, despite his singular facial expression. Metatron pissed off the wrong former-angel.

"Go to your vessel's place, and we'll come by as soon as me and Sammy can," Dean instructed. _It's times like these I wish we were friendly with more angels_ Dean thought to himself. Castiel sighed, ending the call, and looking at the man before him. "The voice says you're almost out of minutes," Castiel said, putting the cellphone down in the man's hand. He walked over to unnamed man's car, going for the side door. "I _need_ you to take me somewhere," he said loudly, tossing whatever money he had onto the driver seat.

Sam woke up a little groggy; the trials to close the gate of hell had a temporary lag over his body, making him a bit weaker even after it left his system. He had a great deal of regret over what he said, considering how the situation turned for the better, and wondered still if Dean might be pissed at him for what he said. "_Man_… Dean, I'm _sorry_ for bringing up Benny like that," he said solemnly. He knew how important Benny was to Dean; he was a good friend to both the brothers what he did. Only recently did Sam truly realize how similar the brothers were; they were both hesitant to believe in the goodness of creatures important to the other, as with Amy to Sam and Benny to Dean. Dean looked to the side, listening as he drove the Impala down the dark roads, having only light from their car, which was commonplace on nights like these. "Hey, don't worry about it, we all have our _episodes_," Dean began, cut off by Sammy's response.

"I was just… just _so_ jealous, I guess? I think I just felt like you were trying to replace me, at the time, but I see now I was just overreacting a _bit_." Sam explained, resting his head back. Dean nodded in acknowledgement, finding it pretty foolish of his little brother to have that kind of thought process. "You sure were," Dean admitted. He put his arm around Sam's neck, pulling him against his side, looking sternly at Sam as he slowed down the Impala to a safe speed. "Don't you dare try killing yourself _ever_ again, Sammy," he stated quite emotionally. After a brief moment, he let go of the half-embrace, pushing on the gas to keep the Impala moving. They had to meet some in the next few hours. "Get some sleep, you're going to need it," he said with a slight yawn, taking a drink of his coffee. He drove with one hand, resting the other to his side, staring into the shadowy distance.

Castiel stood in the driveway of his vessel's former house, awaiting the Winchester's arrival, hopefully in no time at all. However, he was misfortunate enough to arrive early, forced to wait a few hours until Dean finally pulled up in the Impala. As soon as he parked, Dean ran out, going over to Castiel, giving him an abrupt hug; he was worried about Castiel, being a human and all. "I was worried about you, _Cas_," Dean said, holding a good sense of regret over leaving Castiel to go to Heaven alone like that. Though, to be fair, if not for Castiel going alone, Sam might be lost. "I- I'm fine, Dean… How has Sam's recovery been?" The former-Angel asked, looking to the side after getting out of the hug. He saw a limping Sam; even without his Angel powers, Castiel knew Sam wasn't fully recovered yet.

"I'm f- fine, Cas… I'm just still a little weak after releasing that _trial energy_," Sam said, unsure of what it's really called. He looked down for a moment, yawning, which was funny considering he was asleep the past few hours. "So, what's the plan this time, Cas? How are we going to get through this _Angels Falling_ situation?" Sam asked, a bit of sass in his voice, a bit curious how three humans could possibly handle all this. Castiel looked at Sam, a lack of patience in his gaze at Sammy, Dean crossing his arms. "Yeah, how are we going to handle that _son of a bitch_ Metatron?" Dean asked, his anger flaring out. Castiel needed a moment, raising a single finger as he thought it over. With a look of insight, Castile spoke to them, uttering very familiar words to them: "We're going to find God."


End file.
